


Blasphemous

by horrendoushaddock



Category: Horns - All Media Types
Genre: Devils, Found Poetry, Horns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrendoushaddock/pseuds/horrendoushaddock
Summary: Christ was too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry found on pages 4 & 5 of the novel.

Horns: long and thick,  
hooked upward.  
Horns: covered in skin,  
ugly, red;  
a little sore.  
Bone beneath skin.

First thought:  
he had gone into the woods,  
diseased,  
found photographs  
stained from exposure.  
Someone had left  
a cross.

He couldn’t stand the cross.  
What a fucking thing.  
A bad joke.  
Christ was too late.  
Blasphemy.

Touch the horns.  
The horns have roots.  
Darkness behind his eyes;  
it was too late to save him.


End file.
